


Stewing

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, Bickering, Double Entendre, F/M, Food, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexual Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: She tried very hard not to watch, really she did. She knew exactly what she’d see, after all; she’d seen it all too often already! But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t block the decadentshlup shlupsounds Ben was making from entering her ears.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Stewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



“Tell me we’re not doing this now.”

Ben grunted.

“Yuck! Could you finish up someplace else?”

“Has it never occurred to you that, from my point of view, _you’re_ the one invading _my_ privacy?”

Rey huffed an indignant non-response.

“That’s what I thought. Feel free not to watch if you don’t enjoy the show.”

Ben—she refused to think of him as Kylo Ren!—had been intruding upon her waking hours on a semi-regular basis since the Battle of Crait. Although she could never see his surroundings or glean much in the way of useful intelligence for the Resistance about the newly ascended Supreme Leader’s activities, she could definitely see him, large as life. And increasingly, she could often see whatever it was he happened to be holding.

She tried very hard not to watch, really she did. She knew exactly what she’d see, after all; she’d seen it all too often already! But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t block the decadent _shlup shlup_ sounds Ben was making from entering her ears.

“You know, you should consider trying this sometime. Might make your personality less unpleasant.”

Rey bit back sharp remarks rising in her throat about the overall pleasantness of _his_ personality. Then, in spite of herself, she snuck a quick glance at what Ben was doing.

“Eek! Oh, Maker, it moved by itself!” Rey cringed and covered her face with her hands, wishing she could unsee what she’d just seen.

Ben finished chewing. Swallowed. “Of course it moved by itself,” he said with exaggerated patience. “What would Nemoidian whipworm stew be without fresh whipworms?”

“B-but they’re alive!” She knew she shouldn’t engage, but she couldn’t help herself. She dropped her hands so that she could see him again.

“So? They’re also food, and they’re delicious.” Ben shook his head. He waved the strange tweezer-like utensil he was using at her. “What do _you_ eat? Nothing but quick-rising reconstituted chlorophyll loaf, I suppose?”

“I—”

“Yeah, thought so. Disgusting.” Ben resumed eating, the wet _shlup shlup_ sounds of the whipworms in Ben’s mouth seeming to mock her. Why wouldn’t this weird connection between them break? It was usually over by now! Rey pursed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. She could, would, wait. There were worse things.

“Would you like to try some?” Ben asked abruptly. He held up a fat, writhing whipworm between his tweezers…and approached Rey with it.

Worse things, for instance, like _that_.

“No, thank you.”

“Live a little. You’ll like it. I promise.”

“I—no! I’d rather watch you masturbate!” Wait, where had _that_ come from?!

“Oh?” Ben’s eyebrows rose. “That could be arranged.”

Faster than a jump to hyperspace, faster than thought itself, Ben reached out, jammed the business end of his tweezers—whipworm inclusive—between Rey’s lips, deep into her mouth…

…and promptly vanished.

The tweezers dropped to the ground at Rey’s feet with the bright tinkle of metal on polished duracrete. Rey was so shocked by the impossible physical contact that she chewed and swallowed automatically, and the taste was…it was…

It was delicious, damn him. Savory and salty with just a hint of sweetness. Fragrant, almost floral. Complex layers of flavor that danced across her tongue. She’d never tasted anything like this. Urgh, why did Ben have to be right? However much she resented admitting it, even to herself, she did like it. No, she totally _loved_ it. And she understood why he did too.

But. _But_.

“I’d still rather watch you masturbate,” Rey declared to the empty air.

END

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Posted to the exchange on March 20, 2020.
> 
> (2) This story is a shameless, if slightly less sexual, riff on “[Filled with Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13292061).”


End file.
